Harmony
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: This is the rewrite of Lyra Potter and Tsuki Potter. I stood in the Entrance hall with a smirk on my face. Grace and Raition sat calmly on my shoulders as we approached the Great Hall. Things were going to happen...but that's the fun is it not? I shoved open the door and headed to my table as I felt multiple eyes on me as my friends trailed in behind me. The goblet sat in the front
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the rewrite. I hope you're not too mad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON!**

**There is no prologue for this story. CHECK OUT ARYIAN POKEDEX!**

"A world of tomorrow shall burn brightly if we fight as one!"-Larka Ashferd to the assembled Pokemon league.

"I am the queen of the world!" -Human speak.

"_Silence is key to prank thine targets," -_Pokemon or physic speak

Chapter one:

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I had be returned to this world as Fate said I would. It was diffrent however...merged with the pokemon world and thus the abilities I had came with me. I was currently 17 years old and had gotten into contact with Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Daphne, Tracy, Hannah, and Susan. Everyone had regained their memories in fourth year when the basilisk had started to attack. Hermione had one hell of a punch and I had to spend just over a week explaining why I had done as I did during the first time around. I felt a smile tug on my lips before my mind went to Avalon and I struggled to remind myself that I couldn't return yet...that they may not remember me. I bit back a sigh just as Grace jumped onto the bed. Her fur was a brighter white this time around. She looked at me in concern and asked, "Think of them again?"

I winced at the mention of them and tried not to think of what had happened. I shook my head as I croaked, "No, I was thinking of my family."

She gave me a sad look and curled against me, "I know how you feel. I miss my dear Spark as well."

Both of us were silent as we mourned the loss of our beloved's. I shook my head after a few moments and asked, "What do you think the tournament will be like now?"

Everyone around the world knew of it because Magic and Aura had come together. Those with the abilities became known as AuraMag's and could go to a school in either Avalon, Kanto, Sinnoh, or Ariya. Avalon had the school of Avatarein arts. Kanto had the academy of Magix. Sinnoh had the academy of Aura. Lastly, Avalon had Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and AuraMag. The tournament would be between the four schools and thus it would be diffrent from last time...not to mention the gym leaders, elite four, and the champions of each region are coming this year as well plus the fact it was being held in my last year at school with Umbridge as the teacher. I wonder if Ash and Gray will be among the schools. I sighed as I thought of them and hoped that they would be even if they didn't remember me. I soon got up as Raition ran into the room with Winter hot on his heels. Raition had returned to being his Pikachu self with Winter being his Ookami self. Winter was cursing up a storm while Raition was snickering as he ran towards me. I sighed as I used my magic to stop them and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Raition snickered as Winter growled, "_The damn brat woke me up by shocking me!"_

I rolled my eyes and said, "Winter we're about to head to Hogwarts. It's best to be up now instead of later."

He grumbled, but nodded before leaving the room. I looked at Raition as he snickered, "_Served him right."_

"Raition," I say calmly causing him to look at me, "As much as I welcome the reminder that we're leaving, refrain doing that," He pouted causing my lips to twitch, "You can shock any boy that flirts with me this year,"

He shouted in glee and raced off. I shook my head and got out of bed. I headed to my bathroom and got ready for the day while staring into the mirror. My hair was the same mixture of red and black that it had been during my life as Tsuki Ashferd. I still didn't have messy hair thank Arceus though I had to brush it so it wouldn't be spikey. I shudder at the fashion disaster it could have been before cursing the fact the female trainers I had met, Monica, and Aunt Petunia had gotten me to actually think that shit. I shook it off and stared into my emerald eyes as a memory hits me.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"You're eyes are really beautiful," The man on my right commented._

_I gave him a look of disbelief, "How can my eyes be beautiful? They are dark from all the death, destruction, and agony I have seen and gone through. How can such eyes be beautiful?"_

_"Because they're your eyes and when you look at your pokemon, your friends, your family, or us," The one on the left commented, "They shine like stars during a new moon on a mountain," He smirked suddenly, "Or when lightning goes across the sky during a storm,"_

_"Or when a Dragonite lets loose a Dragon Breath," The one on the right cut in._

_I watched as the two began to debate once more and felt a smile appear on my face._

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

I jerk away from the memory as a tear slid down my face. I should have spent more time with them...with everyone. My heart grew heavy and I had to slam my feelings of guilt and longing away. I shook my head and got dressed. I chose to wear a white jacket over a blue shirt with a lighting bolt crossed with a dragon claw. I wore grey sweat pants with flames along the bottom as well as a pair of black combat boots. A pair of dragon fang earrings adorned my ears as well as a headband with a pikachu smiling on it. I smile into the mirror and grab my bag as I head downstairs. Dudley was already sitting there with his Fraxure, Danna. They were eating their breakfast as I took a seat at the table and ate mine. My pokemon were all eating their own food either inside or outside if they couldn't fit in the low ceilinged kitchen. Aunt Petunia smiled at me and said, "Good morning Harmony. Ready to head to the station?"

"Yeah," I answer with a small smile.

While I grew up this time, my family actually liked me rather than hated me because of my abilities. It turned out that it was mostly my aunt's jealousy and Vernon that caused so much trouble the first time around. Now with my new uncle, Karth Heartstone, I was treated correctly. Karth had blonde hair streaked with red and acid green. His eyes were a deep red with a bunch of green flecks and he was about 6'7. He was an fire/ poison AuraMag that had gone to Hogwarts with my mother and father even though he came from Kanto. He was great friends with both my mothers and Aunt Petunia. He was currently away on business in Kanto to help get the students at the Kanto school ready as well as the Kanto and Johto gym leaders, elites, and Champion. I shook that information from my thoughts as I got up and headed outside. I looked over my pokemon and made the list of who was there:

1\. Grace, Espeon.  
2\. Raition, Pikachu...not sure how long that will last.  
3\. Winter, Ookami.  
4\. Libby, Arcanine.  
5\. Lucis, Typhlosion.  
6\. Guardian, Servine.  
7\. Sakura, Ninetails.  
8\. Artemis, Dragonite.  
9\. Vesta, Charizard.  
10\. Lily, Meganium.  
11\. Rika, Ampharos.  
12\. Ace, Lucario.  
13\. King, Persian.

I smiled at the sight of my greatest partners. Even if it may not seem like it, we would do anything for each other. I watch as they interacted and felt my heart swell with warmth at the fact the war with the Shadow hunters isn't affecting them. Just as the thought entered my head, my heart went cold. The war had done so many things...so many people and pokemon had died...so many at the hands of my pokemon and I. I had tried to help as many pokemon as I could, but many times the damage was too great. They usually never stopped fighting until it was too late. I felt fur under my chin and looked to see Mischief the Mew staring at me with knowing eyes. She spoke softly, "_Think not of the past full of wars and bloodshed, but of the future with love and laughter."_

I gave her a soft smile and knew that she was right. I did want to know something however, "Any word."

The Mew smirked and slowly backed away, "_Catch me and I'll tell you!"_

My eyes narrow and I raced after her as my pokemon watched on in amusement. Raition joined me along with Libby as the other sat content to watch. We all soon dropped to the ground laughing and smiling as we breathed harshly. I looked at Mischief and asked, "What's going on?"

"_Those that you know remember the wars my dearest friend," _She answered causing me to freeze._  
_

"Really?" I ask and tried to keep from cheering as she nodded.

_"Yes," _She looked at me with happiness, "_They remember my dear friend...and want to see you again,"_

I smiled a large smile as relief crashed down at me and a cheer wrenched it's way from my chest. I felt so happy...so free just hearing that. I soon raised my head upon hearing my name being called by Aunt Petunia and sighed as I stood up. Everyone said goodbye to Mischief before disappearing into their pokeballs with Grace and Raition sitting on my head and right shoulder respectively. Mischief bid us goodbye and left to do whatever it was she usually did. I around the large house we owned that sat on acres of land for the pokemon breeding ranch we owned. My gaze traveled to the various state of the art barns and I smiled softly before joining my aunt at the long driveway. We got into the car with Dudley and began to drive to the train station. Aunt Petunia would be headed straight home while Dudley was heading out to Breeders lane in the large city of Veral...we lived on the outskirts of the large port city. I would be getting on the express train which would take me to Hadrian's Call where the Zephyrus would take us to Merlin's mark. From Merlin's mark, we would take the carriages pulled by Rapidash and Tauros to the great castle and campus that is Hogwarts. Dudley interrupted my thoughts by asking, "So there's going to be a tournament this year?"

"Yup," I say as a smirk appeared on my face as he groaned.

"Dang it!" He growled though didn't curse because Aunt Petunia didn't like it when we did, "I both lost a bet with Piers and can't go on my journey again to see if I can win league this year,"

I snicker as I ask, "How much do you owe Piers this time?"

"4,000 poke plus free pokemon food for a week when we go on our journey again," Dudley replied causing me to laugh.

"You messed up brat," I snicker causing him to growl at me.

"I am not a brat," He near shouted, "You're the brat,"

"How can I be a brat?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not being childish and admit when I wrong,"

He blushed and said, "You are childish! You pull pranks!"

"Those aren't childish," I say with seriousness coating my voice, "Pranks are ways to express myself and to get revenge when someone makes me angry,"

He glared at me with a pout on his face since he knew it was true. The car ride passed quickly and I called out my goodbyes before racing off to my train. I quickly find a seat and sit down as I took out my poketch while praying that both my information and memory was correct. I typed in the number of Ash's poketch and sent a text saying, "_Ash_?"

I sat waiting for what felt like an eternity when a message appeared, "_Yes...who are you?"__  
_

I felt a smile appear on my lips as I reply, "_Tsuki though it's Harmony now."_

He was silent again for a while before in big fat letters, "_TSUKI?!"_

I chuckle and sent, "_Yes Ash...It's me. I really thought my memory of your poketch number would be wrong...Arceus I'm glad I was right."_

_"Where are you?" _He asked causing me to smirk.

_"I'm in Ayria," _I replied.

_"Damn it Gary and I are in Kanto!" _He replied causing me to snicker, "_I guess this is why we didn't see you,"_

_"Yup," _I smile softly at the thought of them wanting to see me, "_How is everyone?"_

"_We're all fine, but we miss you," _He answered causing me to smile softly._  
_

_"How many of you want to kill me for my self sacrificing shit?" _I ask and could practically hear him cursing.

"_Just about everyone," _He answered causing me to give a raised eyebrow, _"Cynthia wants to beat you black and blue. Your dear Dragon wants to lock you away while your storm wants to hold you close and never let go,"__  
_

"_I'm glad to hear you guys care," _I chuckle and ask, "_Heard of the tournament?"_

"_Yeah why?" _Ash asked.

I felt the train start to slow and sent back, "_I'll talk to you later, but ask Gary and tell everyone. They'll know and you'll be face palming for not thinking of it."_

I got off of the train and headed straight to the port. People ran around the city as Hadrian's call got ready for next months arrival of the diffrent schools and high ranking officials. Hadrian's call was decorated like london was only much cleaner. Pokemon ran around with their trainers and friends causing me to smile. This world was so much better with pokemon in it. I soon reached the rather small port and found the massive ship that was the Zephyrus. The ship was a bright white with red, green, blue, and black in various area's with the pictures of Lugia, Entei, Virizion, and Zygarde. I gave the porter my pokedex to check in the system before boarding. I smile at the nervous first years and pause as they looked at the directory. A young boy turned to me and his eyes widen. I almost roll my eyes since most did that due to my fame around the world as the defeater of the dark lord. He stared at me in shock before stuttering, "Y-you're Harmony Potter."

I nodded and smiled calmly at the boy as the rest of the firsties stared at me, "Yup," I then looked at the directory, "First year quarters are on the third floor below us."

I turned and began to walk away. I heard the boys' group rush to him as I walk away. I head to my cabin and sat down on the large bed that sat there. The trip would take a day and a half to get there, so I had time to think over how much had changed.

Hogwarts was bigger and actually had technology. Classes were shifted around and I had pokemon classes as well. Snape still taught potions, but now we had a potions class for pokemon taught by Professor Tiro from Sinnoh. The first two years went surprisingly well for me with not a peep from Voldy, but year three had him coming to school after the philosopher's stone. Year four saw the basilisk coming at us. Year five saw the Sirius debacle with him actually getting free this time around due to careful planning by Hermione, Susan, Daphne, the Twins, and Me. Year six is this year with the tournament. Somehow Umbridge got in as the teacher since a certain Pitch Black Pokemon decided to get involved. The legendaries had been popping up and I got closer with Lugia and Suicune. A knock on the door followed by a blonde head poking inside brought me out of my thoughts. Daphne smiled at me as she walked in with Tracy following her. We had a weird relationship, but it was nice. They both took seats on the bed while we waited for the others. Daphne spoke up, "So Harmony...What's the plan this year?"

"Make Dumbless want to pull his hair out," I answer causing Tracy to pout.

"Why not make him insane?" She asked in a whiny voice.

"Tracy," Susan popped in and plopped down in one of the seat with Hannah taking a seat in her lap, "Dumbledore is already insane,"

"Are we going to do project kill the toad?" Hannah asked causing me to shrug.

"I'm giving it a month," I announce causing groans from everyone as they all took seats.

"Why?" Hermione groaned from her place between the twins.

"I feel like it," I shrug before giving a cheshire grin, "Plus making a fool of her in front of all of the schools would be a better kick off,"

Smirks were given as we all laughed before Draco asked, "What's gotten into you? You've never acted so..."

"Relaxed?" Blaise asked causing Draco to nod.

I gave the two a shrug as Neville held his lover close. Luna draped her body across Draco's legs like a lap dog. I fish out my Poketch as I answer them, "I learned that everyone remembered me."

I heard shocked gasps before I burst out laughing from Ash's reply, "_Damn it Harmony! I just made a fool of myself in front of Lance and Brock! Misty's going to rub it in my face now!"_

I shook my head as I continued, "I've been talking to Ash. We'll end up seeing them when the schools arrive."

"So Harmony," Fred said causing me to look at him, "We were wondering-"

"If we could-" George continued.

"Reveal ourselves-"

"To the student body-"

"When the schools arrive-"

"At the agreement of McGonagall-"

"Because this is-"

"Our last year?" They finished with the last bit being a question.

I thought about it before nodding. Cheers exploded before we began planning. Oh Hogwarts is so screwed this year with my court by my side.

* * *

With the Kanto and Johto gym leaders, elites, and champion. Author P.O.V

* * *

"Alright," Sabrina looked between her fellows, "We're going to Aryia this yea-"

A loud ringing echoed through the room causing many to look around before their eyes settled on a sheepish rock type gym leader. Broke gave them a smile before opening his Poketech. He put it to his ear and asked, "Hello?" He paused, "What is it Ash?" Pause, "Lance is here," Pause, "We're in a meeting with the others," Pause, "What could be so important that you-" Surprised look and gasp, "What?!" Pause, "Are you sure?" Pause, "I'm putting you on speaker,"

"Brock what's going on?" Misty asked causing Brock to look at her.

"And why am I involved?" Lance asked causing Broke to smirk.

"You've got to hear this," Brock answered before saying, "Ash you're on speaker,"

"LANCE," The Boy shouted causing many to chuckle at the energeticness of the boy though were surprised since he was usually calmer this time around, "GUESS WHO I JUST TALKED TO?!"

"Who did you talk to Ash?" The champion calmly asked with amusement coating his voice, "You're acting like a hyper little kid again,"

"TSUKI!" He announced proudly causing the room to freeze.

The room was deadly silent before a chorus of, "WHAT?!"

"Yup," The boy answered brightly, "She just texted me and told me that she's now called Tsuki," He paused before asking, "Brock? Why did she ask me about the tournament? What's so special about it?"

Brock face palmed as most of the room wondered how he could be so oblivious. Misty's face reddened as she began to snicker. The calm man said, "Ash think about it."

"I did," He answered causing most to stare at the poketch with a raised eyebrow and Brock's eyebrow to twitch, "I still don't get it,"

"Ash," The man began slowly, "You go to the Kanto school for AuraMag's, right?"

"Yeah," The kid answered, "So?"

"And she goes to another in whereever right?"

"Yup, she goes to Hogwarts!"

Many wondered how on earth the teen didn't realize it before remembering it was Ash and he was prone to stupidity. Brock sighed, "Ash what event's going on this year?"

"The tournament-" The teen cut off before saying, "Oh...I gotta go..."

The poketch cut off as Misty burst out laughing. Many were chuckling while Brock bashed his head against the table. The only people that didn't do anything were Lance, Erika and Giovanni. All three were frozen as the new hit them. Tsuki was back...they had her back. Their eyes met and silent understand filled them. They wouldn't let her go again.

* * *

In Avalon

* * *

King Kane sat with his wife, sons, knights, and various other important figures sat together. They were discussing the tournament when a loud ring was heard. Zack turned his phone on speaker and asked, "What is it?"

"Zack?" The voice of Ash ketchum echoed.

"Yeah?" The electric AuraMag asked.

"Guess who's back?" The Aura knight asked.

"Who?"

"Tsuki though she goes by Harmony now," The phone cut off without another word.

Chaos erupted in the room as many talked of getting the princess back. Kane and his wife began making plans with the rest of the room. Cody, Zack, and Blaze sat together and silently promised to help their sister out since she had confided in them about her time as Harry Potter. They wouldn't allow the old bastard and the snake bastard to harm her or her friends again. She wouldn't be alone in dealing with this tournament.

* * *

Sinnoh

* * *

The sinnoh league sat together as they discussed the tournament. A ringing sound was heard and Cynthia answered it while putting it on speaker phone, "Yes?"

"Cynthia?" Ash Ketchum's voice echoed causing most to wonder what the hell was going on.

The boy hadn't made much contact due to his focus on his schooling. This would be the first time in a long time that he had made contact with anyone outside of his region, Unova, Kalos, and Avalon. Cynthia shook it off and answered, "Yes Ash?"

"Am I on speaker?" He asked causing most to look at the Poketch.

"Yes why?" the blonde champion asked.

"Tsuki's back...she alive!" The teen exclaimed causing most to freeze, "She's in Aryia and goes by Harmony. She the girl that defeated Voldemort!"

The room completely froze as they thought of the implications. Cynthia's eyes narrowed as did most because during their time with the odd girl they had grown close. The Poketch went off and chaos erupted throughout the room. Flint looked over at Volkner and worried slightly about what the blonde would do since the two had been close. The two blonde's in the room looked at each other and nodded. They would find her and keep her safe no matter what.

* * *

Hogwarts

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and shivered. Something was terribly wrong and he wondered if maybe his plans should be put on hold this year. The Potter brat had grown stronger and he couldn't bind her powers for some reason. He needed to think of something so maybe stalling in his plans would be a good idea. He headed out of his office. His phoenix gave a happy trill at the chaos that would unfold this year.

* * *

Back with Harmony. Harmony P.O.V

* * *

I lay between Daphne and Tracy later when the sun had gone down. A shiver go down my spine causing me shiver. Daphne opened her eyes and looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say as I push the feeling back, "Just nerves I guess,"

"We'll get through this," She said causing me to smirk.

"I have you guys by my side so I know," I say and she kissed my cheek.

"Get some sleep Harmony," She said as she curled closer, "We're going to need it,"

"I know," I close my eyes.

"Harmony," Tracy said causing me to turn my head towards her, "With everyone coming...are Daphne and me going to be able to..."

I shrug and say, "I dunno...probably not."

She sighed and I looked at her in concern until she shrugged, "Just means we have to use this time wisely."

I look at her in confusion only to understand moments later. I don't care what the future brings only the present.

**Here is the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not Own HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON!**

**CHECK OUT ARYIAN POKEDEX!**

* * *

"Walkers are beings that travel the lands between life, death, and dream. Unknown to us how they came to be...we know they are here for reasons not yet revealed...trust in the walkers and Fate shall take you on your journey," -My mother to my lover.

* * *

"I am the queen of the world!" -Human speak.

"_Silence is key to prank thine targets," -_Pokemon or physic speak

Chapter two:

I got up from my bed and shivered as the coldness of the room hit me. My eyes narrow until I realized that I was in a Walkers dream. A colorful curse left my lips as I glance down at my bed wrapped in between Tracy and Daphne. Shaking my head, I turn and began to walk as my spirit animal, a large white wolf with black fox tails, ears, and tribal tattoos, appeared next to me. We moved silently through both walls and others as we walked, so I asked, "What's going on Raiyuki?"

"The lord of the world calls for us," She answered in her deep, beastial timber.

"Whatever could be the problem?" I ask though had a feeling I knew.

"A disturbance was felt close to Veramir's tower," She answered causing me to sigh, "We must hurry,"

I nod and took off as I pulled energy into my legs. I ran quickly and the world blurred until we reached the ancient tower as both water and sea gave way to us. The tower glowed a deep pinkish-orange in the light of the inbetween's moon. In reality, the stone tower was a softened sunset color. It was shaped like a horse rearing due to what Veramir looks like **(Description in Larka Potter due to not yet putting it in my Pokedex.). **The legendary was not there, but if there was a disturbance she wouldn't be. Raiyuki sniffed the air and took the lead as we head towards wherever it was we were going. I glance towards Hogwarts and smiled at the ancient castle before returning to the task at hand as Raiyuki growled deeply in her throat. I look and could honestly tell why she was angry. Large scorch marks laid all over in a brilliant sickly purple. The corpse of a pokemon lay so mangled I couldn't even tell what it was. It looked like it had been cut open and tortured before finally being burned to death. I wanted to puke, but I had to get my job done. I spun my energy around the area and was happy to see none of the dark spirits had emerged to take this pokemon's soul. I walk upon the ground as my energy caressed the scarred earth and returned it to it's former glory. I made my way to the pokemon's body and heard the soft cries of a child. I stiffened and felt rage enter my heart, but quelled it for I knew the spirit needed me calm. I really hate this part of the job, but someone had to do it. I shook it off and spoke softly, "Come here little one. I will not hurt you."

The cries stop and I watched as a small head rose above the corpse. A Mikoba...fucking hell! The Mikoba looked at me with watery eyes before running to me. I bent down and embraced the pure pokemon while wondering who could do something like this. Tears streaked their way down my face as Raiyuki spoke softly, "Who did this little one?"

"_I-i don't know!" _The little pokemon whimpered causing me to glare at Raiyuki even if I knew we had to ask, "_I was with Mama, but saw a flower around here...I wanted to pick it because Mama was being so nice. I...I..."_

"Little one," I looked at the little pokemon as it looked up and gently ran my fingers behind it's ear, "It's okay to do nice things like that. Do not despair because no one will hurt you while I'm here,"

The little pokemon nodded and gained strength, "_I was grabbed from behind as I reached for the flower. I tried to get loose and call for my mama, but something was shoved in my face. It smelled really bad and I went to sleep for a while. When I woke up, I was in the middle of this place and saw a man in some black cloak. He had a skull mask."_

My eyes narrow and a deep growl resonated from my chest. Voldemort! I stopped growling when I heard a whimper. I shushed the little pokemon, "I'm sorry, but that sounded like someone that I know. I dislike them and should have guessed. Did he have an item on him? Like a stick or a ring?"

The little pokemon closed it's eyes and nodded, _"He had a skull ring on his left hand."_

I felt confused since that didn't sound like any death eater I knew of and Voldemort sure as hell didn't have that as a focus. I shook my head and gave the little pokemon a soft smile, "Thank you little one," I then stood up causing the little pokemon to look at me in confusion from the ground, "It's time for you to go to a new place."

"Where?" the little pokemon asked, "And do I have too? Can't I go back to mama?"

I hated this part of the job when it came little ones like this one. I sighed and shook my head, "I'm sorry little one, but you have to go. It is the way of things. Now as for where, well that's easy," I bent down again and reached into my shirt to grab my focus, "Have you ever heard of Arceus's garden?"

As the little pokemon thought, I looked at my focus. My focus was a deep silver chain with a softly glowing bluish-silverish-goldish-blackish orb-like gem connected to it by a thin ring of metal. Ollivander's words rang in my mind as I looked upon it,_"Frostwolf blood mixed with the metal chips from Arceus's ring, a feather from the legendary Lumarian, and a feather from the eldest Lugia. The mixed gem of various aura's and Magic's forged together by the legendary council eight hundred years ago. Good for just about anything, but in defence of your friends it shall increase your potential and reveal your hidden power. Use it well and it shall serve you well."_

How true had those words been in the coming years. So much has happened, yet this focus had served me better than my phoenix feather wand. I remember the wand disintegrating and settling into my skin just from pulsing my Aura through it. I shook it off as the little pokemon answered my question, "_Yes. Mama told me about it when daddy and my grandpa died. She said that when it was my time I would join them in a place where everything was full of light and love...where pokemon would get along and be happy...am I going there?"_

"Yes little one," I answer causing her to cry, "I'm sorry little one. I would have come earlier and hopefully stop this, but I didn't know,"

She shivered and sighed, "_Will I get to see Daddy?"_

"Yes little one," I answer.

"_I'll go Ms," _She agreed causing me to smile sadly.

Gently I placed my hand on her and pulsed my Aura and Magic through my focus. A bright light bloomed and bathed the world in an ethereal glow as a large gate appeared. The gate creaked open and the scent of life flowed from it. The little one hugged me before racing towards the gate with a smile on her face. I watched her go and bowed my head as I sent a prayer to Arceus that she may find her family. The gate closed and I turned to the area. I quickly did my duty and the little ones body was restored as her mother appeared. I gave the Kiyooba a sad smile and murmured, "I am sorry for not arriving in time to save your child."

The Kiyooba nodded as sadness rang from her, "_I know young one. I arrived just a few moments after you. I should have looked after her better."_

I shook my head and said, "No one could have known this would happen. Take heart in the fact she is in a better place."

The Kiyooba nodded and smiled a soft smile as I stood up. I bowed to her and began to take my leave when I heard her say, "_Arceus's Walker! Praise you for your kindness and take heart that no one blames you. Trust in yourself and those you love for no others shall protect you as they do!"_

I spun around, but the Kiyooba was gone. My eyes widen as I spotted the body of the little Mikoba gone. My eyes dart around the area before I finally gave up on finding her. With a slow step, I return to the ship. Raiyuki nuzzled me gently and murmured, "I'll see you soon my dearest."

"Goodnight Raiyuki and may Arceus allow you to travel safely home," I murmured and watched as she left.

I returned to my room and spotted Luna sitting in the chair by my bed. She gazed at me and I nodded to her as I slip into my body. I shivered at the feeling of warmth appearing all around me before I raised myself and gave Luna a smile. She asked, "What happened?"

"Mikoba was killed," I answer causing the dreamy eyed girl to wince.

"The nargles told me something was amiss," She said causing me to sigh, "Can I stay with you?"

I nod and easily used my animagus transformation to shift into a Ninetails. Daphne's eyes opened and she gave me a raised eyebrow only for me to jerk a tail towards Luna. She nodded in understanding and helped Luna settle between my tails. While I could do as a regular Ninetails could, I didn't curse my friends when they had nightmares.I slowly fell asleep as I barred the door against anyone that wasn't a friend. My mind slowly fell into the land of Never Never and the flash of the two most important men in my life flashed before my eyes and a smile adorned my face. I can't wait for the tournament to arrive!

* * *

Time skip DAY TIME

* * *

I slowly stirred from my slumber which had been filled with dreams of great past rather than the dark one. I slowly raised my head and found my three companions still in deep slumber. I slowly rose and carefully stepped around them as I jump to the floor. Grace and Raition appeared without a sound as I shifted into my human form. I quickly gathered my bathing supplies as well as my pokemons and took a quick shower. I took time with my pokemon and slowly smiled as each helped each other to dry off. I thanked Arceus for expansion charms before recalling my pokemon and leaving the bathroom. Luna and Daphne were up while Tracy was snoring in bed. I rolled my eyes at the sight and Luna hugged me before taking off to her own room. I sent Raition with her just in case the idiots that used to bully her tried anything. Daphne watch the pikachu with amusement as her Glaceon shook his head. Grace gave the male a nod as she took a seat on the bed. I took one of the chairs prompting Grace to jump into my lap. Daphne shook her head in amusement and stated, "I swear those idiots just won't stop."

"I know," I groaned before asking, "Ronald try anything yet?"

"Not yet...or at least from what I've heard," Daphne answered as she stood up, "I'm heading to take a shower. Wake up Tracy for me?"

I gave her a cheshire grin causing her to laugh and walk into the bathroom with her bag. I stood up and shifted into the lightning pokemon. I grinned as Grace groaned, "_You're using my Spark used to wake up your Storm?"_

I gave a grin as I nodded, "It is a good technique. Plus she won't get up any other way."

Grace shook her head and I jumped onto the bed. I padded towards the snoring girl that took up a portion of it and jumped onto her. I charged electricity through my fur and rolled over. She yelped as I gracefully lept off of her and onto the middle of the bed. She fell over the side and I padded over to look at the sight with amusement. She groaned and opened an eye to see me smirking at her. She growled in her throat and said, "I hate you right now."

"Your own fault for not waking up sooner," I retort before shifting back and holding out my hand.

She took it and I pulled her onto the bed before getting up. She saw that Daphne wasn't there and fled into the bathroom with her bag. I rolled my eyes as Grace commented, "_Horny isn't she?"_

I snicker as I say, "She wouldn't be her if she wasn't," I then headed towards the door as Grace lept onto my shoulder and shouted, "Don't make a mess you two! I don't want to have to clean it up!"

I heard matching shouts of denial as I snicker and left the room. I go through the ship from the 6th floor up to the 2nd. The first floor of the ship is dedicated to the crews quarters, a cafeteria for the crew, a pokemon center, and a small library. The 2nd floor was dominated by the cafeteria for the students, a small shopping center for extra items, a phone area for calls, and a battle area for all years to use that is enhanced to make sure not much can damage it. The 3rd floor is for the firsties this year. Each of the other floors are dedicated to the needs/ wants of the year it caters to. Each has a game room, a battle arena that can be shifted to certain field depending on the year, a library filled with books that give advice for the coming year, the bedrooms for that specific year, and certain area's depending on the year performance the previous year. 6th floor has a hot tub that was put to good use by some people from what I heard. I ignore the stares made by many of the lower years as I head to the kitchen and greet the pokemon and people there. They gave me a space and I quickly began to make food for both my pokemon, my friends pokemon, and us humans. My poketch rang while I was stirring the batter for pancakes and Grace lifted it to my ear. Ash's voice sounded in my ear, "Harmony! What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast for my pokemon, my friends pokemon, and us humans," I answer without pausing in my task, "What do ya want Ash?"

"Has anyone called you yet?" He asked causing me to snicker.

"Ash you're the only one that has my number," I say causing him to curse loudly as I made the food, "Anything you want mr. Genius?"

"Fuck you Harmony," He replied causing me to snicker.

"Sorry, but I don't think Gary would like that," I say while shaking my head, "Plus you're my brother Ash. I dislike incest,"

He cursed loudly and I chuckle as I moved about the kitchen. The staff chuckled after all they were used to my actions along with my friend's. Ash soon regained control of himself and said, "I'm going to send it out."

"Alright, but tell them it's going to be text only for a while," I answer.

"Why?"

"I'm going to be doing shit Ash. Plus, I'm going to be in class most of the time and we aren't really allowed to talk on our poketch's without permission,"

"Oh...I'll talk to you later,"

"Yeah talk to you later,"

The poketch cut off and Grace withdrew it before placing it into my pocket. My poketch was in the form of a mobile phone, a version created in the Aryia region. I hummed as I walked out of the kitchen thirty minutes later. Most of the student body had roused itself and stared at the food in shock as my friends helped Grace and I place it all on the table. Our pokemon released themselves and dug in as we all took a seat. We each ate our food without speaking today. The events that are to come causing us to be silent in anticipation. The silence however was ruined as a troll made it's way over. I used my Aura and Magic to block his hands as he reached for the food and gave him a dark glare as he said, "I'll be taking some of-"

He gasped and withdrew his hand as sparks flew. His fingers were slightly blue causing me to smirk as I say, "Troll boy this is our food. Go eat what was provided for you in the line."

He glared at me as his Raticate looked at me in apology. I subtly sent a poffin over to him as his trainer glared at me with hate, "Everyone should be allowed to eat this stuff-"

"It wasn't made by the school so it's ours not yours," I cut him off causing him to glare at me.

Raition decided to get the red head away by making his appearance. His cheeks sparked as he growled at the troll. Ronald froze and meeped before running off. Raition sent a victorious look in my direction as the raticate followed his trainer with a sigh. I made sure the mouse pokemon had a few poffins before returning to my food. Raition snickered as he said, "_That guys so weak! I feel bad for his pokemon."_

_"Not everyone are fortunate enough to have one of us with them," _Lugia's voice brushed across our minds causing my friends to stiffen.

_"Is something wrong?" _I ask in my mind so the other students wouldn't hear.

_"No," _The legendary answered causing me to sigh in relief, "_I only came to wish you luck during your school year and to let you know that we will be watching,"_

_"Of course," _I murmured as my friends looked at me in surprise, "_I thank you for your support,"_

Lugia talked to us for a little bit longer before leaving to return to his duties. We had talked about what would be happening this year and what was happening around the world. Without Team Rocket or the Shadow Hunters, peace reigned in Kanto, Johto, and Avalon. The other regions had quickly put a stop to the actions of the other criminal teams with their knowledge of the future though some atrocities still happened. I was happy to hear that nothing big had happened though worry seeped into my heart at the knowledge that something would happen very soon.

* * *

Time skip rest of the boat ride.

* * *

Not much had happened on the rest of the ride to school and was mostly boring. We spent a majority of it planning for the coming year and studying for our classes. Each of us had high grades due to both teamwork and prior knowledge. Without my connection to Voldemort, I was safe to do as much as I want. The goblin's had gotten rid of it for me during my first year, so I was no longer a horcrux. I shook these thoughts from my mind as my friends and I disembarked from the ship. I wouldn't be riding in the carriages and many who had flying types did the same. Summoning both Artemis and Vesta, I climbed upon the Dragonite's back with Luna in front of me and Daphne at my back. Vesta took Tracy on her back with Draco in her arms. Blaise joined Neville on Neville's Tropius. Fred, George, and Hermione summoned their Pidgeot, Skarmory, and Noivern respectively. Susan and Hannah choosing to use Susan's Alakazam to teleport to the castle. I let out a whoop of joy as we rose to the air and Luna cried out in happiness. Daphne buried her face in my back while muttering, "Why did I let you convince me to do this?"

"You can't say no to puppy dog eyes," I replied with a chuckle as Artemis began doing aerial maneuvers to Daphne's dread while Luna whooped in joy, "Plus it makes Luna happy,"

She raised her head and laid it on my shoulder, "I guess your right."

I smirk and used my Aura to create a platform as an extra safety measure to sooth Daphne's worry, "I created a platform around us so stop acting like a scaredy cat and enjoy the flight."

She opened her eyes and slowly released her tight grip to stare at the world in wonder. Soon she was cheering as well as Artemis did death defying stunts. Vesta followed in the Dragonite's path much to the enjoyment of those around us. The flight soon ended and we landed on the ground. I helped Daphne and Luna off before jumping off myself. I hugged Artemis around the neck and gave a murmured promise of doing it again soon. Vesta nudged me and I promised her the same as I return both to their pokeballs. Grace and Raition lept onto their customary perches and I rolled my eyes. We soon headed inside and took our places at our tables. I sat at Ravenclaw due to being sorted there this time much to Dumbledore's chargin. My eyes met those of Professor Mcgonagall and I gave the old woman a nod. She returned it as she left the hall to greet the first years. She along with a few other professors had memories of the first time around and thus made things easier. She didn't blame me for not going into Gryffindor and we had a better relationship this time around. I bit back a smirk as I glance towards old beard for brains and thought of the prank that would soon go off...oh the old man was going to regret so many things this year.

* * *

Time skip end of Feast

* * *

"And now as we've all been fed let us sin-" Dumbless didn't even get to finish.

A loud explosion rang from the ceiling causing dust to fly. Chaos ensued as paint, water, and all other manner of liquid rained down on us. I allowed myself to get covered in some of the stuff with a grin. We were quickly sent out to get cleaned up and I took a quick shower before heading down to the common room. The firsties had been gathered together along with the upper years. Flitwick had given me a job to do today since the perfects wouldn't do it right. I gazed upon all the students from my place in front of the fire. Chatter rang in the room, but a quick growl from King caused them to fall silent. I gave the persain a smile before turning my attention to the assembled students. My voice was soft though it rang in the suddenly silent room, "Welcome first years to Hogwarts and Ravenclaw. Welcome back everyone else. As you've no doubt heard, the tournament of the Four has come to us this year."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cho Chang asked as her groupies nodded.

"We are Ravenclaw correct?" I ask causing murmurs of agreement to be heard, "So we need to show everyone that we are the embodiment of our house's history. Flitwick has asked me to give you a speech about what he expects, so I'm going to,"

"why do you get to?" One of the first years asked, "You aren't a perfect,"

"Correct," I gave the girl a smile as I bobbed my head, "I may not be a Perfect...I don't even want the job, but I digress. He asked me to give you the speech, not because the other perfects couldn't, but because he knew I could get you fired up," I saw understand flow through the room from those who actually know me or know of my actions during the past years, "Now. Today will mark the beginning of a new Ravenclaw house. We've acted like snooty brats that don't want to help others,"

"No W-" One of the males protested, but was silenced by King baring his sabertooth-like teeth at him.

"We have been," I say with a sneer on my face, "We've hidden our knowledge from everyone, we don't help anyone unless asked by a teacher, and we hog all the library books when others need them," Some blush and look at the ground after realizing I was right, "We can't do that anymore. This year, we need to have Hogwarts seen as a united front. Hogwarts is our home, not a battle ground,"

"What should we do?" Luna asked causing murmurs of agreement.

"We help the lions, the badgers, and the snakes rise in both grades and knowledge," I answer with a small smile, "We need to get them motivated so our classes can look better, our test scores rise higher, and our journeys go smoother," I gave each of them a smile, "I ask that each of you continue your search for knowledge, but also help others if you see them struggling,"

"What if they don't want help?" One of the younger ravens asked.

"We let them do as they wish," I answer as King flicked his tail, "After all knowledge will do no good to those that will not use it. Let them flounder and see their faults, they will ask for help when they feel they need it. Look to those in other houses, offer them friendship and show them that you'll help. Branch out...Hogwarts is just as much their home as ours. The founders wouldn't have wanted this...this war between the houses,"

"What about the house cup?" Cho demanded as she took a step forward, "Are you saying to abandon it?"

"No," I reply with a dark glare, "The house cup will not be active this year,"

"What?!" Many shouted causing me to sigh.

"Does it really matter?" I ask causing silence to descend, "Are you all really that greedy? The house cup is nothing more than a symbol of pride. It won't matter when you leave school, so who the hell care's about it,"

I felt like strangling them all for their stupidity. I turn from them and began to walk away. King followed by my side as we ascended the stairs to the private dorm I shared with Luna. Due to the bullying and the fact Luna stayed with me more often than not, Flitwick had awarded us a shared room at the top of the tower. I took a seat on my bed as my pokemon curled up around me and I gently brushed my fingers through King's fur. Grace murmured, "_Cursing in front of children?"_

"They're idiots," I muttered darkly, "I lost my temper and it just came out. We're supposed to be the house of the knowledgeable, but this...this is stupid. How can we become the wise when we act as if we're toddlers fighting over a piece of candy? Maybe being in Ravenclaw wasn't such a good idea,"

My pokemon were silent for a while as we listened to the sounds of footsteps. I used my aura to enhance my hearing and listened to the conversation below. Cho Chang asked, "What did you find out?"

"She thinks we're toddlers fighting over candy," The patil twin of Ravenclaw answered, "She doubt's getting into Ravenclaw was a good idea...are we really like children?"

"The Nargles say you are," Luna pipped up causing a few to curse in surprise, "You shouldn't care about the house cup. Harmony's right since nothing will come of it later in life,"

"If you're so knowledgeable what do you suggest we do?" Cho's voice floated up with a sneer.

"Easy," Luna's dreamy smile could practically be heard, "Use what Harmony said and everything will work out,"

Luna ran upstairs and I chuckled softly before laying my head on Lucis. Luna made her way into the room and jumped onto my bed. Her pokemon came out of their balls and took various places around the room. Luna had:

1\. Chucky the Lopunny.  
2\. Bruno the Slaking.  
3\. Bella the Exploud.  
4\. Flare the Infernape.  
5\. Gary the Gallade  
6\. Wiggles the Wigglytuff.  
7\. Fluffy the Furfrou.  
8\. Beary the Pangoro.  
9\. Sarrah the Toxicroak.

Luna was actually a Fighting/Normal Avatar rather than a fairy type. Bruno and Wiggles had been her first two pokemon with Chucky appearing soon after. I laid down next to her and smiled at the sleeping girl. In both lives, she had been come my little sister figure and no matter what I would protect her. Draco had to go through hell and high water just to get a date with her. I snicker at the memory of him trying to ask her out and the resulting chase led by Bruno and Wiggles due to wanting to protect their trainer...oh dear that was the most fun I had in awhile. My eyes slowly closed as the excitement of the day got to me. I blearily felt my body being moved into a more comfortable position with Luna as our pokemon settled around us. My eyes closed fully and I allowed myself to sleep.

* * *

Dream

* * *

_I opened my eyes to the sight of the sunyshore gym which I had only seen during a short trip to Sinnoh during the war. I walked inside the gym and made my way to where I knew Raichu and Volkner's other pokemon would be. Grace's wait was settled onto my shoulder with Raition on my other one. We walked and found Volkner sprawled out on the ground with Raichu and his other pokemon. The blonde's eyes were closed and I felt my heart stutter at the sleeping blonde. Grace jumped off of my shoulder and ran over to where Volkner's Jolteon laid asleep. Raition ran over to Raicu and I made my way over to Volkner. My eyes narrowed and I wondered dimly if this was a memory. I bent down and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. My hand slid through causing me to sigh just as the blonde's eyes shot open. His pokemon rose as well and looked around. He sighed and got into a sitting position while murmuring, "I thought Tsu-Harmony was here."_

_His pokemon gave murmurs agreement and I bit my lip. I looked at Grace and Raition and the two nodded. Taking a deep breath, we grabbed onto our powers and tried to get each other to appear. I heard a gasp causing my eyes to open. They met Volkner's and I murmured, "Yo Volkner."_

_I was suddenly wrapped into a hug and held onto the electric gym leader. He buried his face in my neck as I held onto him. I could hear Grace and Volkner's Jolteon doing the same whereas Raition was being mobbed by the other pokemon. He soon released me and stared into my eyes while asking, "How is this possible?"_

_I smile and answer, "A walkers dream mixed with me willing myself to become solid and __visible."_

_"Amazing," He murmured causing me to smile and lean against him._

_"How has everything been for you?" I ask after a few moments._

_"Fine," He answered with a smirk, "Flint has been trying to get me to go to elite and gym leader parties,"_

_"Will he never learn?" I ask causing him to chuckle, "You're not going to go where you don't want to. I don't blame you because those parties are boring as fuck,"_

_He let out a laugh and I smiled at the fact I got him to do it. Raichu walked over and I bent down. I held out my hand and he nuzzled it causing me to chuckle. Raition muttered, "Always looking for affection."_

_"Been looking out for your partner right?" I ask causing Raichu to beam at me, "I hope he hasn't been too terribly unsociable because that would suck,"_

_"I am not Unsociable," The blonde protested much to everyone amusement as we gave him a deadpan look, "Fine...I am to a point,"_

_I chuckle and said, "Nothing wrong with that," I then looked at him, "Any trainers give you a challenge?"_

_"Yeah," He answered with a smirk, "I actually used your idea for using newer pokemon for my gym battles rather than the older ones. I still pull Raichu and Jolteon out to give the guys a bit of trouble,"_

_"Good," I murmured before sighing as I felt my energy wane, "Looks like I have to go,"_

_"Why?" He asked and wrapped his arms around me._

_"I'm too tired to stay at the moment," I gave the blonde a sheepish look, "I'll see you in a month and Ash's going to give you my number,"_

_He growled in his chest at the reminder and held me tighter though his arms started to slide through me, "I don't want you to leave."_

_"But I have to," I retort and reached up to press a kiss against his cheek, "I'll see you again soon,"_

_He pressed his lips to mine causing sparks to erupt before I fully phased through his arm. He growled and I held out my hand. He brushed the tips of his fingers across mine and muttered, "Promise?"_

_"I promise," I answer before feeling my form disappear, "I'll text you as soon as I can,"_

_I faded from the room without another word. Grace and Raition followed me. Determination filled us as we lost ourselves to Never Never...we would see them soon and work out a way to do this again._

* * *

End of Dream.

* * *

"Harmony you have to get up!" Luna shouted causing me to groan and turn over, "Harmony didn't you want to train today?"

At those words, I shot out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and ran about the room getting ready.

**End of chapter. Tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I do not Own HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON!**

**CHECK OUT ARYIAN POKEDEX!**

* * *

"Weirdness always brings the return of the goodness of our life. I like weird because of this," -Kaileara to Trafalgar Law

* * *

"I am the queen of the world!" -Human speak.

"_Silence is key to prank thine targets," -_Pokemon or physic speak

Chapter three:

I sat at Ravenclaw with a bemused expression on my face as I ate my pancakes and drank my drink. Why I'm amused well here are the facts:

1\. My pancakes are made of cotton candy.  
2\. I am drinking a chocolate milkshake.  
3\. It's breakfast time and the day the other regions come to school.  
4\. ...well...Dumbledore's hat is on fire and Umbitch is running around like a headless chicken.

So you see...it's perfect chaos. Luna was the one that decided what to do this morning and I was too tired from the regular practice we had been doing in preparation for today. I had convinced Professor Mcgonagall to allow a group of students to show off in front of the visitors. I was going to be a part of it and for the last 3 weeks we had been practicing and we were finally ready. I finish my breakfast while watching the scene in adamant amusement. I stood from the table causing Luna to look at me and murmured, "I'm going to get my stuff together. Meet you and the others in the arena."

She gave me a nod and I left the room quickly. The various visitors would be arriving throughout the day, but unlike last time, we wouldn't be watching them arrive. The students have been given the day off with the warning of being presentable when the feast occurred. I slip into the tower after having the Lugia statue scan my dex and quickly headed up to my room. I grabbed my things and Luna's before heading towards the battle arena on the first floor. The castle while ancient had a state of the art battle arena. Due to the announcement last night, many were taking the chance to sleep in so our training wouldn't be interrupted. I reached the arena and jumped onto the ground from the railings. I quickly released my pokemon and began to thoroughly stretch my muscles before sparring with Ace. My pokemon fell into step and went off into their regular groups while switching every so often. Raition was teamed up with Rika. Lucis, Libby, and Sakura had teamed up. Grace, Winter, Lily, and King had teamed up. Artemis and Vesta had teamed up as well. Raition and Rika were working on their electric attacks while Lucis and his group were working on controlling the heat of their fires. Grace's group were working on evasion techniques while Artemis and Vesta worked on aerial combat. I was soon joined by the others who had their pokemon out. I quickly began the light sparring with Hermione since she was the weakest out of the girls. Luna was strongest due to her fighting type nature while Hermione had trouble due to having a Flying/Psychic type nature. Daphne was sparring against Tracy. Daphne was an Ice nature only rather than dual. Dual natures popped up randomly along with the triple threats or my case. Tracy was a fire/electric nature so Daphne was using her to get better at fighting against one of her weaknesses. Susan was partnered with Neville and Hannah with Blaise. Susan was a Fire/Ground nature while Neville was a Grass Nature. Hannah was an Fairy/Grass nature while Blaise was a Dark/Rock type nature. Fred was a dual electric/Poison type nature while George was a Water/Ghost type nature. Hermione drew me into a conversation as we moved about, "Anyone tell you when they'd be arriving?"

"Kanto is to arrive within the hour," I answer as I did a backflip, "Sinnoh should arrive two hours before the feast is set to start, Avalon should arrive within the hour as well due to being the closest,"

She looked at my pokemon and singled out Grace, "How is she doing?"

"She's excited," I answer with a soft smile as the Espeon dodged a flame thrower aimed at her from Blaise's Cranidos, "She gets to see Spark again,"

"Volkner finally renamed his Jolteon?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow before deadpanning, "You had something to do with that,"

I gave a sheepish smile as I pointed at Grace, "He liked to be called Spark and Grace pressed me to tell Volkner...I may have given up some of my special robotic techniques...but it was worth it."

"When will the official's be here?" She asked as I ducked under her slash and sent a ball of Ice towards her.

"Same time as the schools though Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos will be arriving in between," I answer as I bit my lip and ducked under a slash of compressed air, "I haven't really spoken with the officials from there yet..." I trail off and wince at the thought, "I am going to be in so much trouble for not telling them I was back,"

"It's not really your fault and we've been busy," Hermione pointed out causing me to give her a weak smile, "Let's get serious shall we?"

I nod as my aura wrapped around me. Hermione's shown brightly around her and we both launched ourselves forward. Our Magic and Aura gave us instincts that normal humans don't have access to; we loved to fight and cause a bit of destruction while doing it. I felt my face form into a blood thirsty smile as I clashed with a grinning Hermione.

* * *

Kanto, Johto officials and Ash Author P.O.V

* * *

"What do you think Kai's doing?" Ash asked as they walked towards the large battle arena.

"Probably causing trouble," Gary replied causing many to smile.

The professor leading them happened to be Flitwick who giggled at that. He asked, "You know her?"

"Yeah she's awesome," Ash exclaimed as Pikachu nodded.

"And insane," Gary added with a chuckle.

"And can't sit still," Misty added.

"And too mischievous for her own good," Lance added with a wry smile.

"I'm glad to see that she has some friends outside of her little group," The diminutive professor squeaked out, "I was worried that she would never interact with anyone outside of that group. I am pleased to see that I was wrong," The gathered group glanced between each other, "I surely hope that-"

A loud explosion from the arena doors cut him off. They glanced between each other and raced forward to open the doors. Smoke billowed out causing many to cough. Ash asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the professor replied with worry, "The battle arena shouldn't be in use unless..." He trailed off and raced inside with them following only to come to a stop at the sight before them, "Oh dear,"

Many shared Flitwick's observation at the sight before them. Ash was quick to start recording the scene as he knew everyone would like to see this. Layers of ice dotted random parts of the field while rocks and holes did the same. Fire bloomed randomly as lightning sparked here and there. However, the sight before them that caused their reactions was not the state of the field, but of the group in the middle. Pokemon and their trainers stood together as they watched two AuraMag's fight. Harmony Potter stood completely still as blue, silver, emerald, crimson, amethyst, and dark gold light weaved around her like a halo. Hermione Granger crouched on the ground opposite of her with a stormy aura of blue, grey, and light purple light. Both stood in the middle of a large crater with grins upon their faces. Harmony's face was stretched into a wolf-like grin while Hermione's was pulled into a demonic smile. Both radiated bloodlust, Flitwick shivered at the looks on both girls faces while the rest were pulled into a flashback.

* * *

Flashback: Kanto Mount Moon

* * *

_The area was bathed in light as two forces clashed. One for darkness and the other for light. A man with hair the color of fire glared harshly at a girl with black and red hair. She grinned a savage grin as her aura swirled around her in the shape of a wolf with 13 'tails' whipping around her. Wings decorated the back along with horns on the wolf's head. Her eyes were bright emerald with a pupil that had become slitted with a feral light, but underneath the feralness shone wisdom beyond the 17 year old form of the girl. The man growled deeply in his throat as his aura formed the misty shape of an Arcanine that would fade out every now and again. The man hissed, "How?"_

_The girl gave a loud bell like laugh as her voice sounded through the area, "I am Tsuki Vermillion Ashferd-Rocket. I am the avatar of Luna. I am a jack of all trades. I fight for those I hold dear. That is why I can do this!"_

_The people watching the two were amazed as they clashed. The soft laughter of the girl touched their ears and rose their spirits while the man grew desperate. The awe they felt from watching two beasts fighting with powers beyond their imagination flowed through them like a waterfall. This wasn't a fight between two humans...it was a battle between good and evil...a battle for balance...a battle between two beasts of power..._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

The group was brought back to the present at the sound of something shattering. Harmony stood with a strong stance while Hermione laid on the ground with her eyes closed and panted deeply. Harmony's eyes closed as she fell to her knees with a soft smile on her face. The battle was over and Harmony had won. Ash was quick to send the video he had taken of the battle to everyone he could after all they deserved to know.

* * *

Harmony P.O.V

* * *

I groaned as I sat up from my nap on the battle arena floor only to realize I was in a warm office...an office I spent a good deal of time in during the first time around. I heard the sounds of a crackling fire and looked over to see the large Ninetails that was the head of Gryffindor's partner staring at me. I shook my head and asked, "What happened?"

"_Other than the fact you almost destroyed the arena during your 'Spar'?" _I winced at the admonishing tone of voice he gave, "_You were brought up here when Minnie and I were contacted by Flitwick,"_

"Am I in trouble?" I ask causing him to chuckle.

"_No because you actually entertained the visitors from Kanto," _He answered causing me to stop and stare at him in surprise, "_You didn't sense them?" _I nodded causing him to shake his head in amusement, "_Kit you are usually better at keeping an eye on your surroundings...I guess the battle haze didn't allow for it,"_

"Yeah," I agree though I winced at how small my voice sounded, "Anything else happen?"

"_Many of the officials wish to meet with you," _He answered causing me to bite my lip, "_I do hope you won't make a fool of yourself in front of them,"_

"I never make a fool of myself," I protest while standing up, "Where's professor Minnie?"

"Right here," Came her voice causing me to look over at the door as she swept inside, "Harmony I will allow you to go, but I need you to promise me something,"

I gave the stern woman a confused look before nodding, after all Professor Minnie was and will always be one of my favorite teachers. She made her way over to her desk and sat down before looking at me as I ask, "What do you want me to promise Professor?"

"That you will keep from doing what you did today for a while," She answered causing me to nod with a small smile.

"I promise Professor," I say causing her to smile a little, "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment," She answered causing me to smile even more, "Just go and get ready for the feast. Sinnoh arrived an hour ago and your fellow students are getting ready. Go and join them,"

I nod and left the room with a small goodbye. I ran through the halls and jumped over one of the large stair wells. I heard gasps, but ignore it as I rushed towards where I was supposed to be getting ready. I ended up running into someone and becoming sprawled on the ground. I let out a groan and shook my head as I got to my feet. I took off while shouting, "Sorry about that! I can't be late!"

I felt amusement from the fact I sounded like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. I shook it off and run into the room to see the amused looks on my friends faces as well as the faces of Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnegan, Padma Patil, and Theodore Nott. Everyone laughed as their pokemon gazed at me from various spots around the room. Luna flounced over to me with a big smile on her face and handed me my pokeballs while saying, "The nargles told me to keep these safe."

"Tell them I said thank you," I reply and place them around my waist before looking about the room, "Everyone ready for the last minute preparations?"

Upon gaining their nods, I smirk and we began.

* * *

With the gathered Students.

* * *

"Welcome our brothers and sisters from the southwest, Kanto!" Dumbledore called causing loud howls to echo through the room.

The Kanto students rushed about the room doing various actions such as spinning and flipping into the air to show off their auras'. They all suddenly fell to the ground and blasted their aura as one to create the three legendary dogs that howled and roared while also creating the other legends that pertained to their regions. Cheers erupted as the legends of the combined regions of Kanto, Johto, and to a lesser extent Hoenn ran about. The headmaster of the school strode forward with a large smile on his face. Wallace gave Dumbledore a bow as he said, "Greetings Headmaster Dumbledore. I hope that my school brought some flavor to yours."

"Ah Wallace it is good to see you my boy," Dumbledore replied and ignored the stiffening of Wallace's smile as the man went to sit down with the other visitors, "Now let us welcome our cousin's in the North, Sinnoh!"

The doors opened and in walked the Sinnoh students. Their pokemon walked next to them proudly with their heads held high and chests puffed out. The Sinnoh students stop in the middle of the hall and branch out with guys on one side and girls on the other. Suddenly lightning flared to create an arc over the middle path. The pokemon worked in perfect synchrony to create an arch for the headmistress to walk through. The headmistress was Bertha of the Sinnoh elite four. She walked forward and gave Dumbledore a frown as she said, "Hello Dumbledore. I do hope your school is...pleasant."

The obvious lack of respect caused Dumbledore's face to tighten, but he didn't show any other outward anger. He gave a jovial smile, "And I hope your trip went well," He then turned to face the students as Bertha took her seat, "Finally let us welcome our cousins in the west, Avalon!"

The Avalon congregate strode through the doors banging both staff on the ground and swords against shields. Their pokemon formed tight groups that launched forward and created a spectacular display to show off each of their elements. The headmaster and headmistress of the school happened to be Jena Heart the knight of Normal for the elite of Avalon and Kar Jiko the knight of poison for the elite of Avalon. Both walked forward and greeted Dumbledore with nods. Kar looked particularly displeased with him, but Dumbledore ignored it as he greeted the two. Jena spoke first, "Hello Dumbledore. I hope that our students get along."

"I hope that they have fun as well," Kar continued with a poisonous smirk on his face, "I just hope the big headedness of your school doesn't get to our students,"

Dumbledore's smile became fixed as he said, "I hope so as well," The two took their seats and Dumbledore called out, "Thank you all for coming tonight! Fo-"

* * *

Harmony P.O.V

* * *

I stood in the Entrance hall with a smirk on my face. Grace and Raition sat calmly on my shoulders as we approached the Great Hall. My group strode behind me and I turned to them with a smile on my face, "Ready everyone?"

"I was born ready," Blaise said cockily causing many snickers.

"Let's get this show on the road then," I say causing them to cheer.

"_Let's do our best," _Grace murmured causing me to nod.

I shoved open the door cutting off whatever idiocy Dumbledore was about to spew. I strode forward as music began to play. Everyone rushed around me and we began to dance. We moved to the music and acted like our house elements. Luna, Padma, and I moved like the wind with our flying types spinning and dancing above us. Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, and Hermione moved like fire with the fire types of the group adding a fiery flare. Hannah, Justin, and Susan moved like the grass and other plants as the grass types used their moves to make each shine. Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Tracy, and Daphne moved like water across the stone with the help of the water types. We stopped in the front of the staff table as the music died down and I turned to hall, "Who are we?!"

"Hogwarts!" Cried my group.

"I asked," I shout as I looked over the four house tables, "WHO ARE WE?!"

The tables answered now, "HOGWARTS!"

"Who are you?" I ask the lions with a smile on my face as they caught on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" They shout back.

"Who are you?" I ask the Badgers.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" They reply.

"Who are you?" I ask the ravens.

"RAVENCLAW!" They shout.

"Who are you?" I ask the snakes.

"SLYTHERIN!" They shout back.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I ask all of them.

"THE HOUSES OF HOGWARTS!" They all shout together causing me to smirk.

"What are the traits of our houses?" I ask them.

Hermione spoke for the lions, "Courage, Daring, Strong Will, Nerve, and Chivalry."

Susan spoke for the badgers, "Hard-working, Friendly, Loyal, Patience, Kindness, Tolerance, Unafraid of Toil, Honest and Impartial."

Padma spoke for us Ravens, "Learning, Wisdom, Creativity, Originality, Individuality, Acceptance, Wit, and Intellect."

Draco spoke for the Snakes, "Cunning, Resourcefulness, Ambition, Leadership, Self-Preservation, Determination, Cleverness."

I turned my eyes to the each table and say, "Each of those traits are who we are and that is what we stand by," I turn to face the visitors and my eyes lock with both Volkners and Lance's, "Each of these houses are a part of Hogwarts. While divided into them, we will stand united under our homes banner. Do not mistake that some of us maybe idiots," My eyes went to Ronald and Dumbledore, "We are all a part of this school and will not allow you to make fun of us," I turn back to the school, "Stand united my brothers and sisters! We will face the obstacles ahead of us together and overcome all in our path! Let no one tell you that we are diffrent, let no one tell you that you are not important! We are a family and while we may not act like it sometimes, We all live here," I saw many nods, "WHO ARE WE?!"

"THE STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS!"

"WHERE IS OUR HOME?!"

"HOGWARTS CASTLE!"

"WHO ARE WE?!"

"HOGWARTS!"

"WHERE DO WE STAND?!"

"TOGETHER!" Everyone roared causing me to smile.

I turn to the visitors and raise my hands. Together we shout as one, "WE ARE HOGWARTS!"

I bow with my group before heading to my table. Cheers broke out as I took my seat. I gave nods and smiled at the praise I'm given. I close my eyes as the Goblet is brought out and we're told about what would happen. The Goblet would choose which brackets we're going to be placed in and over the course of the year each bracket would battle. After a certain amount of students are eliminated, the Goblet would seperate the students again. It would continue until 12 students were left. The 12 didn't have to be split up equally. The tournament would begin in a week to give the students time to adjust and get used to their surroundings before the tournament would begin. I ate my dinner quietly and soon the people in the hall began to dwindle. I stood up with only a few students left in each house while a group of the visiting schools still sat at their tables. I yawned and felt eyes on me causing me to look around. I found many of the official's and some of the students staring at me. I waved at them with a cheshire smile before yawning and walking away. Grace sat carefully on my shoulder as I headed up to the Astronomy tower rather than Ravenclaw. Raition nuzzled my cheek as I moved quickly through the sleepy castle. I took out Artemis's pokeball and released her. I got onto her back causing Grace and Raition to get into comfortable positions. I waited a few moments before giving Artemis the all clear. She walked to the edge of the tower and allowed her body to slowly fall. I held on tight as she did her free fall and heard many a gasp, but ignore it as she opened her wings with a snap. She glided over the lake and shot through the air. Vesta shot out from her pokeball and flew beside us. I held on tight to Artemis as my eyes closed while using my Aura to stay on her. We flew for a while longer before my head finally became hazy with sleep. Artemis took us somewhere, but in my sleep hazed mind I couldn't tell. She landed and I slid off of her back only to lose my balance and almost crash to the ground. Warm arms surrounded my waist as I fell deeper in my sleep haze. I dimly heard Grace muttering, "_Always falling asleep flying. She's going to crash one of these days."_

I heard a deep chuckle but brush it off as I was lifted into another persons arms. I snuggled into them as my instincts screamed at me that it was okay. I slowly fell asleep as someone said, "We'll it's a good thing we're here."

Yeah it's a good thing they were there...whoever they are...

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not Own HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON!**

* * *

"We may end up doing stupid things, but in the end it'll always work out,"- Tsuki to Blaze.

* * *

"I am the queen of the world!" -Human speak.

"_Silence is key to prank thine targets," -_Pokemon or physic speak

Chapter Four:

I woke up in a cocoon of warmth and two familiar scents that caused me to both stiffen and snuggle deeper into the warmth. I open my eyes slowly and saw the face of a sleeping electric gym leader while glancing back I saw the face of a sleeping dragon champion. So they were the ones from yesterday, I should have guess it since they always did before. I stared at both of them for a while longer before I began to remove myself from their embrace. I didn't want to, but I needed to move and get ready for the day. I slip out of the bed and watch as the two subconsciously moved to where I had once lain. I shook my head and quickly made my way out of the room. Grace groggily raised her head from where she laid with Spark and murmured, "_Where are you going?"_

"To get ready for today," I reply with a small shiver, "I'll see you at breakfast,"

She nodded and settled back down. I didn't even bother grabbing my pokemon since I knew Lance and Volkner would get them what they needed. I hated that I had to leave them like that, but I had to. Ever since I first awakened my powers in Unova back during the first time around, I had to go and shove my excess energy into a specific stone created by the first Lumarian once every 3 months. The reason being that if I didn't, my body would collapse on itself from the power it held since no mortal form could contain so much energy at one time. I quickly exit the rooms where the Kanto congregate stayed. I quickly exited the castle through one of the nearby windows and sighed at seeing that dawn would be upon us in an hour. I took off to the large tower and entered it. I nodded to the pokemon that looked up upon hearing me before ignoring me as they went back to either sleeping, going to sleep, or just wasting time. I reach the center of the tower and walk towards the large stone that crackled with my energy. I place my hands upon it and shiver at the feeling of thousands upon thousands of hands reaching out to stroke various parts of my body. I ignore it and began to syphon my power into the stone after settling into a kneeling position. I allowed my conscious mind to be submerged within the sea of memories trapped inside the stone.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I withdrew my hands a few hours later and grunt as I stumble away from the stone. It pulsed brightly as the wards around the island grew stronger. I took a deep breath as I regained my sense of self before standing up once more. I headed out of the tower and raced over to the castle. I shifted into a falcon before flying to the window of Luna's and my room. She opened the window for me and I landed on the floor with a slight thump as I lost my transformation mid landing. She quickly handed me a bottle of some Goblin made energy drink and I quickly downed it before getting up. I headed into the bathroom and bathed myself before getting dressed. I walk out of the bathroom and gave Luna a smile which she returned with a weak smile causing me to curse lightly as I realized that she had a nightmare while I was gone. I wrapped her into a hug as she murmured, "I...so much blood..."

"Hush Fea childe," I shushed her using her nickname, "Hush and remember that it was neither here nor there,"

She sniffed and curled closer to me as she muttered, "Why do we have to deal with this?"

"The fates and the damned have gifted this power to us little one," I told her as I held her closer, "A wanderer's path will never be easy nor impossible. We are the bridge between the three worlds and so we must deal with the powers we are given. Remember the visions will come, but it is up to us to make them either true or false,"

She nodded and we stayed like that for a while before heading downstairs for breakfast. I opened the door as I led her inside and felt many eyes on me. I heard a soft curse and look to see Grace racing towards me with Raition hot on her heels. The worry on her face showed and I bent down to allow both to get into their customary places. Grace asked, "_What happened?"_

"Wanderer's dream," I simply say causing her to wince.

Both my pokemon were silent as we took our seats, I helped Luna sit down before taking my own seat. She leaned against me causing me to sigh as I filled up her plate. She buried her face in my shoulder as Bruno and Wiggles appeared. Both immediately began getting her to eat, I slowly began to eat my own, but my appetite was lost as it always was on such days. Grace growled in my ear as Raition sparked and both murmur, "_You need to eat."_

I scowl and push my food around as I felt worry from those around me. The only ones in the room happened to be the officials, a small smattering of students, a few teachers, and all of their pokemon. I didn't want to eat, but I knew I had to. I took a few bites of toast, but not much else due to not being able to stomach it. Luna however ate twice what she normally ate due to the strain on her body. Wanderer's had to eat more than a regular human because our powers literally burned up all the calories in our body, so we had to eat a shit load in order to regain them. I look up from my food upon seeing my pokeballs laying on the table. I quickly returned them to their customary place around my waist just as my group of friends appeared. They all took their seats and Hermione asked, "What are we doing today Harmony?"

"Nothing," I answer causing all of them to stare at me.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Harmony?" Draco demanded causing me to snort.

"I don't feel up to training today," I answer with a small glare directed to the blonde, "So shut the hell up Drake. You can do as you wish but I'm," I stood up causing Grace and Raition to jump onto their regular positions, "Going to get some rest,"

I turned and began to walk away. Hermione called after me, causing me to freeze, "You did it again, didn't you," I didn't answer as I knew she needed none, "Why do you do it? What could possibly drive you to do it? Every fucking three months, we have to watch you turn up from wherever the hell you go, tired and not able to eat much. So why?"

Her voice caused me pain from the heartbreaking tone within it. I winced but didn't turn towards her as I reply, "Because...If I don't...if I don't, I will not survive."

"What do yo-" She began only for me to cut her off as I whirled around to face her.

"You've always wondered how I could have this power, why I've been training so hard, why I never stop walking," I hiss causing her to nod, "I have to because it's the price I have to pay...this power...the power that flows through me...it's too much," I look away from her as my eyes shut, "If I don't do what I do...I will die," I heard the gasps of those gathered, but ignore it, "Ever since I awakened these powers, I had to do this because my body will collapse upon itself like a black hole if I don't...besides," I look at her with a tired and tearful smile, "How do you think the island is so safe?"

Looks of horror appear on all their faces as my words sunk in. I shook my head at them and began to walk away. I don't need pity...not when...it's my price that I have to pay...one that I will gladly pay a thousand times over to keep them safe. I walk out of the great hall and head to the Astronomy tower. I sat on the edge with my pokemon surrounding me as I tried to keep myself calm. I heard footsteps some time later and didn't need to look up to know who it was. I ignored them as Grace muttered, "_What are you doing up here Cody?"_

"I wanted to make sure my little sister was alright," replied the blonde haired champion.

I felt a smile edge itself onto my lips as I murmur, "I'm fine...I just don't...I..."

"You're hiding because you revealed something you never wanted to to a shit load of people," He summed up for me causing me to chuckle.

"Sounds about right," I sigh and look at him, "I just...didn't want her to worry any longer, but she will probably worry even more...now that so many know," I turn my head back to look at the sky, "Did...did I do the right thing?"

"That's to be seen," He replied before sitting down, "One can never know why we do things like that, but it always works out in the end," He then wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "You ready to take my title from me again?"

"Hell no," I reply with a snort, "Why would I want that? I mean the resources I gained was nice, but I could do without the fanboys and fangirls," I shudder at the memory, "I never want to go through that again," He let out a laugh and I smiled before asking, "How did you know I was up here? No one's able to usually,"

"I remembered that you used to go to the highest area in the castle when you were upset even when you had a flying type," He answered causing me to blush at my forgetfulness, "I used to be the only able to find you no matter what,"

"How?" I ask as I look at him.

"Because," He replied with a calm smile, "You're my little sister and I will always find you when you need me most. It's a big brothers job to look after their little sister," I felt a giggle rise in my throat, "Hm...not a laugh like I wanted, but good enough,"

We were silent for a while before I ask, "So if you're supposed to look after me, can you make me some hot chocolate?" A sheepish smile appeared on my face, "Like when I was a little kid?"

He hummed in response before nodding, "Sure just show me the way to the kitchen."

I nodded and we stood up. I recalled most of my pokemon while leaving Raition and Grace out. Storm walked by her trainers feet with a prideful look in her eyes as we head downstairs. I yelp as Cody threw me over his shoulder and shout, "Cody put me down!"

"Not until I get you to laugh!" He replied and began to run through the halls.

"That's not going to happen!" I shout in reply as the wind roared in my ears.

"That just means I'll have to keep you here until we get to the kitchen!" He replied as he jumped over the stairwell.

I let out a whoop of joy and felt laughter bubble up in my throat as he ran down to the entrance hall. He let me down and I grabbed my middle as I tried to breath, "You're...an asshole..."

"Anything to get you to laugh little moon," He replied and I shook my head.

We walked over to the fruitbowl portrait and I tickled the pear. We walked inside and the house elves look at us in surprise. I led him over to my usual station causing him to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I smirk and say, "I happen to come down here sometimes to work off some frustration."

"You do realize that that's not normal right?" He asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"I happen to like being abnormal, but as my big brother you should be happy for me," I retort causing him to chuckle.

"I suppose," He replied before waving a hand at me, "Sit down so I can make us something to drink,"

I chuckle and sat down as Grace hopped off of my head. Raition joined her on the table while King appeared and curled up with Storm. I smiled and reached over to stroke Grace's head as Raition managed to barter some relish off of a passing house elf. I mutter, "Why in the name of Arceus do the Chu family love condiments?"

"It's in their DNA," Cody answered as he worked, "I asked the same question when I was a kid. Mom told me and she was told by her mother who was told by the oldest Raichu in the world,"

"How in the hell can it be apart of their DNA?" I ask causing him to shrug.

"I don't know nor do I care," He replied before setting two cups of Hot chocolate on the table with some for our pokemon as well, "In all honesty, I think it's best to leave it alone since they love it,"

"True," I murmur and hum as I took a sip of the hot chocolate, "Thanks...Cody,"

"Just don't tell Zack, okay?" He asked causing me to look at him, "He would be begging me to make him some for days if you said anything,"

"Don't piss me off then," I murmured causing him to roll his eyes.

"No promises because there is so many things I can tease you for," He replied causing me to roll my eyes until he sighed, "All joking aside, how are your classes here?"

"Pretty good unless you have Umbridge or Snape," I reply with venom in my voice, "They are the worst teachers imaginable...I really hope I get those letters soon,"

"What letters?" he asked causing me to blush, "You didn't mean to mention that did you?"

"No, but if you promise not to tell, I'll tell you," I say causing him to nod.

"I won't tell anyone," He replied.

"Good now the reason I said letters is that I took two tests this summer," I say causing him to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "I wanted to finish my schooling faster while having time to experiment while I was still in Hogwarts, so I decided to get rid of four useless classes,"

"Those being?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Defence against the dark arts, history of magic and both potions," I reply causing him to stare at me, "I took the mastery tests for all four and now I'm waiting on my results,"

"But why haven't you told anyone?" He asked causing me to sigh, "You wanted to make sure you passed," I nodded causing him to sigh, "I won't tell anyone, but can I give you a gift even if you didn't?" I gave him a confused look, "You deserve a reward regardless because you've gotten to the point where you could take those tests. It proves that you are smart, so as a big brother, I must reward you,"

"But Cody-" I try to protest.

"No buts," He cut me off causing me to pout at him, "You deserve it after all the crap you've been through. Now, let's head up to the great hall,"

I look around and saw the elves had finished preparing food for lunch. I sigh and nodded, "Fine, but if anyone bugs me I'm sicking Raition on them."

The Pikachu looked up with glee in his eyes as his cheeks sparked. I smirk as Cody shook his head and stood up. We head upstairs with my pokemon in their customary positions though King walked on my left with Storm rather than on my right. I rolled my eyes as we opened the portrait and said good bye to the elves. We head towards the doors and walked inside. I felt like millions of eyes were staring at me, but ignore it as I waved goodbye at Cody. I walked over to Luna and plopped down next to her while trying not to stare towards two tables I really wanted to. Luna leaned against me for a little while until Hermione walked in with the others. I looked down at my plate until she sat down across from me and murmured, "Harmony...I'm-"

"Hermione don't," I murmur as I finally look at her, "You didn't know and I probably should have told you sooner, so it's my fault not yours,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draco asked as he took a seat on the other side of Luna causing the mystic blond to lean against him, "We could have done something,"

I shake my head with a regret filled smile, "I was scared about how you would react and well...you can't do anything for me."

"Why not?" Neville asked as he came up with Blaise.

Neville's Sceptile, Harris walked with Blaise's Krookodile, Princess. I sighed and muttered, "There is no other way. I've tried to find one ever since I learned of what I had to do, but nothing ever showed up."

"Maybe we could help," Susan suggested with her new Magby, Heart in her arms, "I mean it can't be too bad for us to help...right?"

I shrugged, "Perhaps, but I don't know where to start looking here since I've searched through the great library multiple times."

"Maybe it's here in Hogwarts," Hannah suggested with her Florges, Banquet floating next to her, "I mean maybe we can look in the library...who knows,"

"True," I felt a small smile appear on my lips, "We'll start looking soon I guess,"

Nods were given and we ate our food. I decided to head up to the astronomy tower again. I took a seat on the edge and stared up at the sky while leaning against Lucis. We stared at the steadily darkening sky when the door opened. Two sets of footsteps told me that it wasn't one person, but the scents in the air told me exactly who they were. Lucis looked behind me and murmured, "_Lance, Volkner what a pleasant surprise."_

I want to snicker, but stopped myself as I heard Lance say, "Hello to you as well Lucis. Would you mind moving so we can talk to Harmony."

I shiver at the tone of voice and the fact Lucis said, "_Of course."_

I frown and hiss, "Traitor."

He chuckled and moved causing me to lose my balance. I almost fell onto the stone ground when I felt a pair of hands stop me. I heard a pair of chuckles as I was pulled off the edge and onto the lap of someone. I felt my mouth go dry as Volkner said, "Hey...Harmony."

"Hey Volkner, Lance what are you two doing here?" I ask though I think I already knew the reason.

"We wanted to spend time with you," Lance replied and held me closer as Volkner took a seat on my left.

Lance moved over a little and placed me in between them. I look at them in surprise, "You want to spend time with me...when I left this morning without telling you?"

"Yup," Volkner replied with a small smile, "Cody told us why and we heard everything this morning...why didn't you tell us?"

"I was worried about what you would say," I murmur while looking at my hands.

"Well don't be," Lance said while taking one of my hands causing me to look at him, "You're kind of stuck with us, so don't worry about it...just tell us next time,"

"Of course," I agree causing both to chuckle, "You two are taking this better than I thought you would,"

"It actually explained why you would leave every three months," Volkner explained causing me to blush, "We found out about it a month before..."

"Oh," I murmured in realization, "I guess that explained why you two wouldn't let me go anywhere near the temples,"

"Sounds about right," Lance murmured before pulling me close, "So now that we've gotten that out of the way...now we can discuss what you did during the last battle,"

"Oh," I gave a sheepish smile, "I...well...maybe we can..."

"Nope," Volkner growled and glared at me, "Why did you do that?"

"I...I wanted the fighting to end and the only way to end it was to..." I sighed and looked back down at my hands, "Was the purify the hearts of the shadow hunters and their pokemon...to do it...I had to sacrifice my life energy and my pokemon did the same..it worked in the end,"

"But we lost you," Lance sighed and took my face in his hands, "We could have found a better way to end it,"

I shook my head, "That would have taken too long and the war was only going to get worse. I didn't want the pokemon to suffer anymore, so I did what I thought was best-"

"You may have thought it was best, but it hurt everyone you left behind," Volkner cut me off.

I tore my face away from Lance's hands and looked towards Volkner. Tears gathered in my eyes as I ask, "Why? I've mess up so many times."

"You may have mess up a lot and cause a lot of chaos," Lance murmured causing me to look at him, "But that's what everyone loves about you. You make us laugh and bring joy to everyone when you do all those stunts,"

"It's what we love about you Harmoney," Volkner murmured, "Never forget that. You're smart, funny, insane, loving, loyal, and above all else ours,"

"Your's?" I murmur causing the two to nod.

"Ours," Lance confirmed with a grin, "And we won't let you go this time,"

I felt a smile appear on my lips as Volkner pulled me closer and Lance leaned against me. We sat there for a while before I realized I had class tomorrow. I tried to move only for Volkner to pull me closer, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have class in the morning, so I need to go to my room," I answer with a frown, "Plus I need to help Luna sleep,"

"Can't you just skip class tomorrow?" Lance groaned causing me to chuckle.

"No," I reply and tried to get up only for them to tighten their grips on me, "I can't skip class because I actually like the classes I have tomorrow and Luna really needs me," I tried to get up and again they tighten their grip on me again, "Guys please let me go,"

"No," Was the only reply I got.

"What if I make you some of my special cakes?" I bargain only for them to disagree, "I guess this means I'm going to have to do things the hard way,"

Upon feeling their grip tighten, I growl and slowly shifted into my Lopunny form. They both shot up with surprise and let me go. I shifted back and smirked at them before returning my pokemon. I wave at them and smirk at their shocked faces before walking out of the door. Grace and Raition wave goodbye and I head towards Ravenclaw tower. I really did want to stay with them, but I knew I had to go to class tomorrow. I soon reach the tower and head up to my room. I opened the door and stood in the doorway as I spotted Luna curled up with her pokemon. Her face was serene and made it seem as if all was right in the world. I smiled softly and got ready for bed silently before I slip into my bed. I looked over at Luna one last time before closing my eyes. I heard her murmur, "Is everything alright Harmony?"

"Yeah," I murmur with a small smile, "Everythings fine,"

"Good I was worried," She replied causing me to chuckle.

I fell asleep without another word. Everything was going to be fine now that I had everyone with me.

**End of chapter, but since it's Christmas I am going to give you an Omake**

* * *

Omake: Christmas

* * *

The palace on Avalon was bustling with activity as everyone got ready for Christmas. I was walking down the hall with boxes of ornaments towering high over my head when I heard the front door open. I tried to look around the boxes without dropping any, but that failed so I called out, "Who's there?"

"It's us!" I heard Flint call out from the door, "What's going on?"

"We're getting ready for Christmas," I reply as I walk past.

"It looks like you're all really in the spirit of it all," Volkner commented before saying, "Here let us take some of those,"

Hearing the offer, I smile and levitated some of the boxes over to them, "Thanks."

"Why are you all so...festive?" Volkner asked as we lugged the boxes over to the large tree set up in the atrium of the castle, "It's really cool, but..."

"It's tradition and well it's kind of the one time everyone can come here," I explain causing both to look at me in surprise, "We all have to schedule the day off a year in advance. Our family does a lot and since our friends come around as well we have to make it so big,"

"Wow!" Flint exclaimed as we set the boxes down, "So everyones going to be here?"

"Yup!" I chirp as I open some of the boxes.

"Woah," Flint exclaimed, "Did you make these?"

"Yup took me a month to get each of them just right as well as making them unbreakable," I reply causing Volkner to give me a raised eyebrow, "My brothers and I get really...rowdy when we get everyone together. We made the tree fall over last year,"

"Wow," Flint stared at me in surprise, "I guess you have to make them unbreakable. So...by everyone..."

"Lance and the others will be here," I say causing both frown, "You guys should head over to big brother. He'll get you settled,"

"Where is he?" Volkner asked causing me to pause.

I closed my eyes before pulsing out my aura and replying, "Upstairs with Zack and Cody in the library."

"See you later than," Flint replied before both left the room.

I frowned as I watched them go. Both of them didn't like Lance for some reason...come to think of it, Lance didn't like them either. Sure they could fight together, but other than that they argued. I wonder why...I let out a sigh as I began unload many of the ornaments. I hope they'll get along...and like my gifts. I really hope they accept them...it.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

The palace became full of life as Christmas day let itself be known. I jump out of bed with a smile and ran downstairs with Raition, Grace, and King. I head into the atrium and smile as I hugged Monica, "Morning Ashtay! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Tsuki," She replied before hugging me back, "Everythings so wonderful,"

I smile and nod as everyone walks into the atrium. We all take our seats and I toss a snowball at Zack. He tossed one at me as well. We began an indoor snowball fight to the enjoyment of those around us. I jump over the back of one of the large couches and toss one at Blaze only to land on Lance's lap. I blush, "Sorry Lance."

"It's fine Tsuki," He replied only for me to be lifted up by Blaze.

"Let's open the presents!" The fire avatar announced causing me to sigh.

"Yeah presents," I gave a fake smile as he ignored me.

I was sat down and watched as everyone was given their gifts. I really don't know if I got everyone what they wanted, but I tried. Everyone began to open theirs and I frowned upon seeing two presents being shoved in my face. I look up to find Lance and Volkner glaring at each other. Grace muttered, _"Well this just got interesting."_

"Uh guys what are you doing?" I asked causing them to snap out of their contest.

"I wanted you to open my gift-" Lance began only for Volkner to cut him off.

"Second," He said causing Lance to glare at him, "Since you're going to open mine first-"

"No she isn't," Lance protested, "She's opening mine first,"

"No she's opening mine first dragon breath,"

"Nope it's mine not yours that she'll open first electrodick,"

"Boys," I try to interrupt only to be ignored.

"No mine's first!"

"Mine's First!"

"MINE IS FIRST!"

"MINE IS GOING TO BE FIRST!"

"NO MINE IS GOING TO B-"

"Boys!" I shout causing both to look at me, "I'm not going to open either of yours if your going to act like little kids,"

"But Harmony-" They both try to protest.

"Just stop," I glare at the two, "I'm going to my room since neither of you want to act like adults,"

I stood up and left the room while Raition shocked both of them for good measure. I head into my room and laid on my bed with a growl. Why in the name of Arceus can't they get along? I mean come on I've tried everything, but they won't get along...not even on christmas for me.

* * *

P.O.V Change

* * *

Lance and Volkner stared after her as silence reigned in the room. Everyone shook their heads and walked away leaving Cody shaking his head. Cody sighed and gave the two a dark glare, "You two couldn't get along long enough for Tsuki to give you two her gift."

"What gift?" Lance asked causing Cody to sigh.

"She made them specifically for you two," Cody said and handed them to the two, "I hope you two are happy,"

He left the room leaving the two to open the presents. They stared at the two presents. Lance had one wrapped with stylized dragon's while Volkner had stylized electric pokemon. Both opened them and found their mouths dropping. In their hands rested, two halves of the legendary Lugia and the legendary Suicune. Each had one of each pokemon, so they put them together. A bright light exploded for the two and Tsuki's voice echoed through the room, "I know that you two don't get along most of the time, but you guys make a good team. I'm happy that you two behaved long enough for me to give you these gifts. I used my favorite legendary pokemon to tell you that I really like you both and I don't think I could ever choose between you."

The two stare at the legends and before Volkner murmured, "She...likes us both..."

"And we mess up big time," Lance finished causing both to pale, "We have to go find her,"

"Where could she be?" Volkner asked, "We don't exactly know the layout of this place,"

"You have your Luxray right?" Lance asked causing Volkner to nod, "So we can use him to show us where Tsuki is,"

Volkner nodded and called out his Luxray, "I need your help old friend. We really mess up and Tsuki is mad at us. Can you lead us to her?" Luxray nodded before sniffing the air, "This is a pretty good idea Lance."

Luxray got the scent and led the two around the castle. Lance replied, "You're not so bad a trainer if Luxray can find Tsuki."

"I guess you're not that bad to be around," Volkner commented before pausing at a large door, "Looks like she's here,"

Lance nodded and they opened the door.

* * *

Tsuki P.O.V

* * *

I heard the door opened and groaned, "Cody leave me alone."

"We're not Cody," Came Lance's voice causing me to growl.

"What do you two want?" I ask while keeping my back to them, "Haven't you done enough?"

"Tsuki listen we're sorry," Volkner said as they walked over, "We didn't know that you liked us,"

"How did you..." I trail off as I sat up and looked towards them to see the two wooden constructions, "Who..."

"Cody," Lance answered as both took a seat on my bed, "Listen Tsuki if we had known we would have been fighting-"

"Well not as much and we would have actually spent time getting to know each other better," Volkner cut in causing the two to glare at each other.

"So wait," I stop them with a sigh, "You two actually don't care if I like you both?"

"Nope. It actually is kind of cool," Lance said with a smile, "You can actually spend time with me and the others,"

"True," I murmur before shrugging, "So we're okay right?"

"Yeah...just tell us next time alright?" Volkner asked causing me to chuckle.

"Fine, but if you act like idiots again Raition get's to shock you both," I say causing both to wince but nod.

"That Raichu sure does love to shock people," Lance commented causing me to laugh.

"I love him like that," I murmured before hugging both of them, "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," They replied.

* * *

Omake End

* * *

**End of the chapter. Thanks for reading and please write a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I do not Own HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON!**

**Just editing a small issue with the names.**

* * *

"I am the queen of the world!" -Human speak.

"_Silence is key to prank thine targets," -_Pokemon or physic speak

Chapter Four:

"Harmony!" Neville shouted as I ran past him, "Jump!"

I nod and took his advice as I swung my body up to avoid a fire blast from Tracy's Pyroar, Flare. I maneuvered my body and aimed a quick kick towards the surprised Fire/Electric nature. She jumped back to avoid it only to be hit by a minor water gun from George's Poliwrath, Crusher. I snickered and sent a small tornado of air towards Blaise before jumping back to avoid a trio of bullet seeds courtesy of Harris. I gave a cheshire smirk just as the bell rang for the end of free periode. I quickly recalled my pokemon and gave the others a smile before rushing downstairs for care. I jump over the stairwell above the entrance hall and slid down the banister on the grand staircase like I was snowboarding. I flew off the end and quickly twisted my body to absorb the shock of my feet meeting the ground. I skidded slightly, but shook it off as I heard clapping. I look up to see Cynthia standing with the other champions and I did a quick bow, "Hello. What are you guys doing?"

"Taking a tour of the castle," The blonde replied causing me to smirk, "Where are you heading in such a hurry?"

"Care for magical creatures and pokemon," I answer before giving them a wave, "Gotta run,"

Without waiting for a reply, I took off and quickly made my way to the corral set up next to the forest about a 5 feet away from Hagrid's house. I found a mixture of the other schools down there as well and wondered why before shaking it off. I quickly slid into place next to Hermione and took a deep breath to slow my heart rate as the bell rang. She gave me an unimpressed look, "Battle arena?"

"Battle Arena," I replied causing her to glare at me, "Not my fault you took Arthrimacy,"

"It's an important class," She protested.

"It's so boring I fell asleep within three minutes of sitting there," I reply causing her glare to increase.

Before she could retort, Hagrid appeared with Brock next to him. I stared at the Rock type gym leader in surprise before seeing a few others. Cilan was there as well as Professor Ivy and Donny. All four smiled upon seeing me though Ivy's didn't reach her eyes. I gave a nod to them before focusing in on Hagrid as he began the lesson, "'Elcome all o' you! As ya ca' see we 'ave a group 'o students 'rom e'ery school. 'tis 'eadmaster Dumbledore's orders! We'll be learning 'o 'bout each region today. I'll be goin' las'. Brock Stone yer up!"

Brock nodded to the half-giant before saying, "Everyone my name as Professor Hagrid has said is Brock Stone. I'm from the Kanto region and will be telling you about both Kanto and Hoenn," Hermione raised her hand, "Yes."

"If you're from Kanto, How do you know about Hoenn?" She asked causing me to wonder why, "And who will be telling us about Sinnoh?"

"Good question," Brock replied before answering, "As for how I know about Hoenn, I've been there before and have a few friends there," He then looked straight at me, "I was thinking that someone who has been to Sinnoh shall tell the class a bit about it,"

I gave the rock type gym leader a harsh glare and wonder if he's going to try it just because of my last prank I pulled on him. It was just a bit of glitter and paint! It washed out...after three weeks...and his pokemon-you know what I think the bastard doesn't like me anymore. I still gave him a seething glare just as most of the gathered classes looked at me. I growl out, "Not happening Stone."

"I t'ink t'll be a great idear," Hagrid announced causing me to wince, "I did know yo' been outta th' 'ountry,"

"It was a long time ago Hagrid," I felt like strangling both of them, "And I'm probably going to get the information wrong so why don't you have a student from Sinnoh actually talk about it,"

I gave the half giant a seething glare that made him recoil immediately. He nodded quickly to my relief and I settled down with the others.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I walked into the Great hall with the others after Care. It wasn't that bad a class though my need to strangle Brock had increased. I sent another glare towards the Rock-type trainer as I sat down at Ravenclaw. I twitch lightly as I felt the paws of a pikachu on my shoulder. I look to the side and found that it wasn't Raition, but Ash's Pikachu. I smile at the electric rat and reach up to scratch just under his chin. He closed his eyes in bliss, "_That feels so nice!"_

"Nice to see you again Pikachu," I whispered so only he would hear, "Why aren't you with Ash?"

"_He wanted me to find out why your glaring at Brock," _Pikachu informed me causing me to snort, "_I know he's annoying, but he makes the best food...well other than yours,"_

I gave the sheepish looking Pikachu an amused glance before I stood up. I felt the eyes of many students on me as I slowly made my way over to the black haired boy sitting with Gary and Richie. I gave him an amused look as I take Pikachu off of my shoulder and hand him to Ash while saying, "You should keep a better watch on your pokemon."

"Sorry about that," He replied though he didn't look sorry, "Pikachu never wanders off like that,"

"I just have something about me that attracts them," I chuckled lightly, "The names Harmony. Harmony Potter-Evans,"

"Ash Ketchum," He held out a hand and I shook it, "Want to have a battle?"

"Hm...how about in two days?" I ask causing him to nod, "You do need to get used to the school after all,"

"Sure," He grinned as Grace jumped on my shoulder, "That's an odd Espeon you have there,"

"Oh she may be odd, but she's an amazing partner and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world," I smiled as she swatted the back of my head with her tail, "I better head back to my table. See ya around Ash,"

"Yeah," He nodded and I turned away from him, "Maybe we can be friends after the battle,"

"Why not, but make sure your strong," I say with a smirk, "I need someone that my pokemon can use their full strength on,"

"I'll do my best then," He promised as Pikachu sparked with determination.

I headed back over to my table while waving to them and sat down. I felt a feral smirk appear on my face as Dumbledore paled a bit. I guess the bastard didn't think i'd reach out to someone from another school. Let's see how you react when I spend time with all my old friends. I almost chuckle, but held it in when I began to eat. I knew everyone was listening in so Ash and I would have an audience during our battle.

**It's short I know, but at the moment I want to get back into the swing of things. I'm thinking of doing an Oc/Volkner story, Oc/Lance, or Lance/OC/Volkner story. Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
